Madak Stary
Madak Stary is an up and coming bounty hunter which covers all corners of the galaxy. The former medical student turned criminal, is now looking to make up for his past sins and re-connect with his true family. Biography Early life (20 BBY - 5 BBY) Childhood In 20 BBY a little Zabrak boy was born on the planet Iridonia. As all the other kids in his tribe, Madak was trained for survival through his early years. With the warrior instinct of the habitants of Iridonia, a lot of Madak's early teachings invovled martial arts and close combat which was standard for the Zabrak species still living on their home planet. His parents were very proud of him, and as a reward for his hard work and focus in his training. His parents decided to take him with them on a trip to the neighbouring world of Ord Mantell. This would however be a trip Madak would never forget. Arriving on the busy planet, the small Zabrak family started walking the streets and seeing all the usual sights which attracted tourists to the planet. Continuing the tour of the city, the crowd around them started getting smaller and smaller until the three Zabraks found themselves alone in the streets they were walking. Madak's mother was getting worried and wanted to return to the more common areas. But it was already too late, as they noticed there were three characters surrounding them. A Rodian, a Twi'lek and a massive Mantellian Savrip. The trio had found their easy pray, and didn't hesitate to act. Madak's father did all in his power to protect Madak and his mother, but even with the martial arts training, the brute strenght of the Mantellian Savrip was too much to handle. The young Zabrak boy could do nothing but watch as the Savrip crushed the life out of his parents, while the two other thugs were looting them of all their posessions. The young boy's survival instincts quickly kicked in as he ran as fast as he could down the streets to get as far away as the thugs as possible. Although he didn't want to leave his parents, he knew he too would of been killed had he stayed. As Madak was turning a corner, he crashed into a tall human which were bearing the dress uniform of the Galactic Empire. The middle aged Imperial officer picked up the boy and carried him away as Madak explained what had happened. Growing up on Naboo The Imperial Officer which had picked up Madak on Ord Mantell was named Jaster Stary. He had taken pitty on the young Zabrak boy and taken him back to his home on Naboo, where he had decided together with his wife Ennyl Kolsak to raise the boy as their own. Madak spent his childhood in the Stary Family Estate in the outskirts of Keren, where he grew up together with his five years older brother, Sava Stary. Their father eventualy retired from the Imperial forces and now spent a lot more time together with the two brothers. Both Madak and Sava were trained to use blasters by Jaster, and Madak also taught Sava some martial arts, although he never really got very good at it. As his older brother, Madak had also picked up an interest for studying medicine and to one day become a doctor. His older brother were already employed as an assistant at the local medical clinic, while Madak had yet to finish school. The years passed and Sava eventualy decided to pick up on his studies again, but this time he wanted to do it within the Imperial Army. As Sava left for the Imperial Academy on Carida, Madak was left on Naboo with his adoptive parents. He finished his studies in Keren and as he reached the age of 15, he decided to leave the nest also and go to study futher on Coruscant at the University of Coruscant. Thug Life (5 BBY - 0 ABY) Wrong Crowd With good grades from Keren, Madak was accepted into the University of Coruscant and he continued his medical studies. The social type he was, Madak easily made good friends within the class and they usualy hung out together after school. One of their favourite places to hang was the Outlander Club in the Uscru Entertainment District. The club usualy showed nuna ball matches as well as pod races on the telescreens there. They also had skilled bartenders which mixed up any drink the students asked for. One night they were visiting, Madak noticed a few of his friends took off to the backroom on the club. Curious as to what they were up to, Madak followed. Entering he backroom he discovered his friends buying some death sticks off of a dealer. As they discovered Madak's presence, they hurried to invite the Zabrak to try some. After some convincing, Madak joined them as they fired up the death stick. That was the first and last time Madak ever smoked one, but he usualy joined his friends when they went to smoke, if only to get a good laugh out of watching them walk around trying to catch all the beautiful colors they thought were in the room. He knew what they were doing was not legal, but they were his friends, and he didn't want to abandon them over some small drug. One day at school. Zak, one of Madak's Zabrak friends approached him, asking him to come to the supplies room. Not sure what Zak was on about, he decided to follow. As they arrived at the supplies room, fellow Zabraks Roan and Lien was standing outside waiting with a crow bar. Madak froze in his steps as he saw the two breach the supplies room door open and headed inside, Zak took a hold of Madak's sleeve and pulled him along into the room where Roan and Lien were already hard at work gathering the supplies. Zak then revealed their plan to steal the supplies and start their own death stick lab. The heist didn't work as planned though. The security alarms went off as the security cameras noticed the four young students breach the supplies room. Convincing Madak he would of be seen as an accomplice too, the four students escaped the university campus and hurried for the closest starport. Local security forces were already dispatched and the sirenes could be heard in the distance as the four students got onboard a transport. Lucky for them, the security forces hadn't put out a warrant yet for the four of them. From Bad to Worse Tatooine was not a pretty place, and not what Madak had in mind. By now his medical career was down the drain, and for all he knew, he was a wanted man. However, Tatooine was the perfect place to be if you were trying to stay low. The busy crowd of Mos Eisley was what met Madak and his friends as they arrived on Tatooine. The four former students were soon to meet Lien's cousing, Zuko which lived in the run down spaceport. As they quickly discovered, Zuko were not on the good side of the law either. He was the leader of one of the local Zabrak gangs called the East Eisley Zabraks. And he made sure the four students worked hard in exchange for the shelter he offered them. Madak quickly grew used to the hard life in the streets of Eisley, and the former medical student were now nothing short of a thug doing dirty jobs for his gang. When he weren't out conducting business for Zuko and the gang, he usualy hung out in Chalmun's Cantina. The cantina had a big variety of people, everything from murderers to space pilots looking to make a few credits. And smack in the middle was the human bartender, Wuher. Despite his grizzly appearance, he was a good man which Madak usualy spoke a lot with while at the cantina. Wuher always bothered Madak about his gang business, and when asked if he cared, the bartender simply stated that Madak wouldn't be bringing him any credits as a paying customer if he ended up as a corpse at the business end of a blaster in the streets. Although neither of them would admit to it, the conversations worked as a sort of therapy for Madak, as he eventualy started to doubt his future as a gang member in the city. But it was not until he learned one day that Zak, Lien and Roan had been killed during a fire fight with a rival gang, that Madak took the step to try and get out of the gang. Of course Zuko didn't approve of this, but Madak was still set on leaving as Wuher had offered him a job at the cantina after learning about Madak's knowledge in chemistry from Coruscant. The Zabrak gang leader eventualy allowed Madak to exit the gang as long as he never sat foot in the gang territory again. Happy about finaly being out of the gang and being able to make honest credits, Madak took the job at the Chalmun's Cantina. And he quickly discovered why Wuher had found such sudden interest in the young Zabrak after learning about his medical past. In the basement of the cantina, Wuher were trying to brew the perfect drink for none other than Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Although Madak was able to help out figuring some of the ingredients, they were still lacking one final ingredient to make the drink absolutely perfect for the Hutt. This was not discovered until one day when a smuggler called Han Solo ended up frying the Rodian bounty hunter Greedo. Wuher's unmatched sense of smell was able to pick up the scent of the ingredient he had been looking for, and the scent came off of the dead bounty hunter. Although slightly discusted by the idea, they were able to harvest the final ingredient with the help from Wuher's droid, C2-R4. Meeting Teerik Living off of the success of Wuher's latest drink, they cantina was running well. Madak was starting to get well known among the cantina patrons and he was truly enjoying life as a bartender. Although he had no home other than the makeshift bed Wuher had made for him in the storage room of the cantina, Madak felt he was on top of the galaxy. But one day would change all this. While serving drinks for the locals, Madak noticed an old familiar face coming into the cantina. It was Zuko, followed by three other Zabraks he couldn't recognise. According to Zuko, Madak had stepped onto their turf while buying supplies for the cantina, and he had now come to take out Madak for breaking the deal they made. However one pointing blaster was met by another which was coming from one of the local patrons. This blaster was in the hands of a Rodian which Madak had seen around quite a bit, but never really learned the name of. The Rodian claimed to Zuko and his men that he was there to collect on the bounty on Madak's head. Recognising the Rodian as a local bounty hunter, the Zabraks pulled out while Madak was being taken away by the Rodian. He would soon discover it had all been an act as the Rodian removed the cuffs and introduced himself as Teerik. Aparently he also was a friend of Wuher and had promised to keep and eye on Madak in case his past ever came back to haunt him. This explained why Wuher hadn't objected when Madak had been taken outside. Teerik had taken Madak out of Eisley aboard his ship, and landed on the east side of the planet in a small township called Mos Taike. He was given shelter there in Teerik's small apartment which the bounty hunter used when he wasn't on a job. Madak would soon discover that Teerik was of the type that was very proud of his profession. Every evening he'd sit down in the apartment together with Madak and tell stories from his past hunts, although Madak knew some of the stories were a bit over to the top, he quickly learned to like them, and he picked up an interest for the bounty hunter business. After enough naging, Madak was able to convince Teerik to train him in the art of Bounty Hunting. He placed full dedication into learning and following the teachings of Teerik and became an excellent student of the trade. He already knew how to handle a blaster pretty well from what Jaster had taught him back on Naboo, and he had also kept his old martial arts knowledge fresh which he learned as a young boy on Iridonia. This added with the knowledge Teerik shared with him, Madak was soon ready to follow the Rodian hunter on a job. Aquiring the Terra Nova Following the success of the first job, Madak partnered up with the Rodian bounty hunter and they did several jobs together. One job brought them to the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth. They had accepted an Imperial contract which required them to take out a local Twi'lek pirate leader Ryl Taa which was believed to have ties to the Rebel Alliance. With both Madak and Teerik taking a neutral stance in the war, they only cared about the credits which came out of the contract. Arriving on the planet, they immediatly started the hunt. Going to local taverns they asked about and picked up clues which would lead them to the wanted pirate leader. After putting together the clues and spending more credits than they cared to count for bribes, the bounty hunter duo was finaly able to pinpoint the location where Ryl Taa was hiding. The two traveled to the location and quietly infiltrated the hideout which held Ryl and his pirate gang. Confident in their superior combat skills, the duo dropped down right in front of Ryl in his inner court, pointing blasters and demanding that he'd come with them. To their dismay, Ryl's court was prepared and quickly launched an assault. The whole chamber broke into a war zone as the pirates battled the two bounty hunters. In the process Teerik was caught with a poison dart shot by one of the pirates, and the rodian fell dead to the ground. Noticing this and knowing he had lost his chance to capture Ryl alive, Madak fired a killing blow to Ryl and with the help of his adrenaline bolted towards the corpse to grab his necklace and slice a knife accross the neck of the pirate leader, making sure a blood sample was left on his knife. The Zabrak bounty hunter was able to make a narrow escape using the ventilation channels running through the hideout. Although sadened by the loss of his friend and teacher, Madak was able to remain cool and focus on getting of the planet. Teerik had set down his ship not far from the hideout, and this was where Madak wanted to head for. Glad to have watched Teerik closely when he had manouvered the ship in the past, Madak was able to lift the Class-31 Firespray off of the ground and escape the planet. Galactic Bounty Hunter (0 ABY - 5ABY) The Hunt for Chung Some years had passed since the loss of Teerik on Ryloth, and Madak were now trying to make a name for himself. Following Ryloth he had collected on the bounty for Ryl and had to make do with the slightly lower sum as the mark had died in the gunfight. This had still given him enough credits to keep him supplied, and the credits he earned from selling Teerik's old apartment in Mos Taike gave a small boost also. Now flying Teerik's old ship, he was able to go accross the galaxy and take bounties. The ship he had named the Terra Nova as he never learned it's original name from Teerik. Madak had learned that even though they could be corrupt douchebags at times, the Galactic Empire gave out the highest bounties. They had even supplied him with an Imperial bounty hunting lisence, and a new contract was waiting. This one was for the Ubuugan criminal called Chung. Aparently the big guy had been a thorn in the side of the Empire for some time, and they needed the right "tools" as they put it to capture the Ubuugan. The Empire had been very sparse on details surrounding Chung and claimed that Madak would have to make his salary worth by finding the Ubuugan by his own resources. In the years passed, Madak had gotten himself a few contacts back on Tatooine which he used for hunts like this. The young bounty hunter navigated the Terra Nova towards Tatooine, and sat down in Mos Eisley. Meeting with his contact, Tsu. He was able to gather some clues as to where in the galaxy Chung was holding up. The information took him to Nar Shaada where aparently Chung had some associates. Boldly breaking into the club house where Chung's associates hung out, he was able to gather some valuable information on persons which could get him the current location of Chung. One of the persons were on Ord Mantell which brought back some painfull memories to the Zabrak bounty hunter. Facing the planet on which his parents were brutaly murdered, Madak sat down the Terra Nova in Worlport, which was the capitol of the planet. A few cantina visits later, he was able to locate the person which would lead him to Chung. To his suprise, the company he met seemd awfully familiar. A Rodian and a Twi'lek, guarded by a Mantellian Savrip. Although Rodians and Savrips were hard to tell apart, there was no doubt in Madak's mind who these guys were. Using his blaster, he quickly disabled the Rodian and Twi'lek as he turned his focus to the gigantic Savrip. Using his quickness against the slower oponent, Madak eventualy spotted an opening and pierced the Savrip's head with three thundering blaster bolts. Keeping his mind on the job he had to do also, he knew only the Rodian needed to live, which lead to the vengefull bounty hunter executing the Twi'lek which was crawling around on the floor before stomping his foot down on the blaster wound he had inflicted on the Rodian's tigh moments ago. Performing nothing short of an Imperial interrogation, Madak was able to get the Rodian to squeel out the current location of Chung. Before leaving, Madak injected the Rodian with a paralyzing and lethal venom. Informing the thug that he had thirty seconds to grab the antidote which was placed down in a small vial just a meter from the thug's face. Too bad for the Rodian, the paralyzing effect of the venom was already in full effect, leaving him no chance to grab the antidote. The information gathered on Ord Mantell lead Madak to the Inner Rim planet called Myrkr. The forested world was a popular hiding spot for criminals and pirates, as the was pretty much ignored by the galactic society, including the Empire. Staying true to his style, Madak decided to go for an all out assault. But to his surprise, the compound which Chung was supposed to be held up in, looked nothing short of a war zone. Madak manouveerd the Terra Nova down to some flat ground outside the compound and discovered only a sole swoop bike left intact. He headed inside and found corpses laying spread accross the hallways, with the walls covered in scorch marks which seemd to have come from some sort of a flame thrower. Madak turned the corner to what appeared to be the main chamber of the compound. Inside he found two characters still alive. To Madak's relief, one was Chung, while the other was some guy fully covered in a green and grey armor with a jetpack on the back. With the man's back turned, Madak moved in to surprise him, but found himself laying on the ground before he could even react. The man with a T-shaped visor on his helmet looked down at Madak as he claimed the bounty on Chung to be his. The other bounty hunter didn't say much, but threw a datapad down on Madak's chest before he grabbed a hold of Chung and fired up his jetpack, escaping the room through the skylights. Working for Jabba Digging in the Past (5 ABY - Present Day) Re-united Madak's career was going as good as ever. With a fairly good reputation on Tatooine, he was no longer affraid to approach Mos Eisley where people of his past were still roaming. He even got to see his old friend Wuher which was quite surprised to learn that former bartender had now turned into a bounty hunter. Wuher became an important informant for Madak at this point, as the local bartender picked up on a lot of chatter and stories going around the cantina. For a small fee he turned that into valuable information for Madak. One day he picked up on some very valuable information however. Sava Stary had been spotted in town. The former Imperial Lieuteant were now one of the most wanted men in the system and according to Wuher, he was highly sought after by the locals. At the same day Madak were just in time to save his older brother from capture outside the Chalmun's Cantina. With the troubled history they had after Madak's crimes on Coruscant, the Zabrak bounty hunter weren't sure if he wanted to just collect the bounty or let Sava go. But the former Lieutenant was able to convince his younger brother to help him and his fiance Kileo Dimoh off of Tatooine. Taking the couple aboard the Terra Nova, they headed for Munto Codru where the fugitives would hide out. Madak's stay on the planet was pretty un-eventfull, except from the day he shook the entire local population as he decided to do some test firing of his new blaster rifle which he picked up in the small spaceport. Sava and Kileo on the other hand had managed to get in touch with an old friend of Sava which they hoped would help them escape the Empire. Their contact sent them to Nar Shaada to meet up. Knowing this was a bad place to be if you were a wanted man, Madak decided to work as back up for his older brother and Kileo as they went to meet with their contacts. Sava eventualy contacted Madak to let him know they were safe. Madak left the two after this and headed off the planet. Arriving in Kystes Due to the Terra Nova needing to re-fuel, Madak ended up landing on the planet Talus in the Corellian sector. While in the town of Dearic, he decided to drop by the local bounty office to see if he could make some small profit for new supplies. The bounty on a local called Varro caught his attention, and he decided to go for it. As the Nova was all filled up, he brought her to the small township of Kystes just west of Dearic. According to the bounty file, this Varro person was a low risk mark, so Madak decided to go without armor and the usual hunting gear. Something he'd soon regret. True to his style, Madak walked up to the mark in the cantina and sat down next to him, pressing his wrist mounted blaster towards the man's ribs. As excpected, the crowd around started dispersing to avoid the trouble, but one wild card named Raine'e Curran decided to pull a blaster on Madak. Distracted by the actions of the woman, Madak let his guard down and Varro were able to throw his drink into Madak's face, temporarly blinding him. Madak then found himself on the business end of both Varro and Raine'e's blaster, with his own pinned against the back of the sofa. As Madak refused to give out the name of his employer, Varro shot the young Zabrak in the leg in another attempt to get him to talk. The trio eventualy came to an agreement that in exchange for Madak's life, he would saved Varro's life by telling his employer that he had been killed. Taking a vial of blood from Varro as proof, Madak left the small city to go deliver the fake news to his employer. The Zabrak Bounty Hunter considered just giving his employer the truth, but the couple had offered Madak a weapons deal, and they appeared to be friends of an old supplied of Madak named Reess Ruk'dren. Besides, he knew his reputation would take a hard hit if word got out that he got captured simply cause the mark threw his drink in his face. =D100 Character Sheet= Category:NPCs Category:Zabrak